Opposites Attract
by Destiny45
Summary: Xander can put any girl under his spell. Little does he know he's about to fall under Vida's. [XanderVida]


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 1 OF POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE. (You've been warned!)

A/N: While I wasn't so excited about the Mystic Force premiere itself, I was by the potential for new PR couplings. Anybody else pick up on the chemistry between Nick and Madison during their moment under the tree? I really hope something more develops between them! They'd make a totally hot couple!

I'm going to do a Nick/Madison one-shot later, but right now I'm all exploring the feisty – and possibly sexual – tension between Xander/Vida.

* * *

Opposites Attract 

_Takes place prior to episode 1 of Mystic Force_

Xander Bly considered himself a speed demon. He loved fast cars and fast food, not to mention fast women. The brunette babe of Briarwood was known around town as the local ladies man. He checked himself out in the rear view mirror as he pulled the black jeep up to the Rock Porium music shop. Yes, Xander was positive there wasn't a woman in the world that could resist his charms.

"XANDER, YOU ASS!" the boy heard a familiar female voice screech.

"_Except for that shrew,"_ growled Xander to himself impatiently as he leaned out the car window to see his best friend and fellow Rock Porium employee: Vida Rocca. The spunky, skunk-hair colored chick was storming toward Xander with an expression that visualized all the hard-core heavy metal music she always listened to. Xander groaned inwardly. This was one girl he DEFINITELY never wanted to put under his spell.

"How many times have I told you that if you ever drive my jeep, I'll rearrange your limbs!" shouted Vida furiously as she swatted at him through the open window.

"I was just taking your baby out for some exercise, Princess," eased Xander as he tried to work his magic on Vida for strategy's sake despite his utter romantic disinterest in the emo-chick.

"Princess?" repeated Vida ruefully, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Punk rock, of course," said Xander, smiling winningly. "Now I'm sorry I borrowed your car, but I had a date this afternoon who I wanted to impress."

"Like I care," snorted Vida, crossing her arms angrily.

"The jeep's still in one piece," sighed Xander, starting to feel exasperated.

"Are you kidding me? My car's covered in mud!" retorted Vida resentfully. "And I just washed her this past weekend. Now go take her down the road and run her through the car wash."

"I'm not paying to wash your car!" cried Xander defensively.

"You do the crime, you pay the crime," chanted Vida, shaking her head sassily.

"Make me," scoffed Xander, leaning out the front window tauntingly.

"I will rearrange your limbs," hissed Vida as she inched her head toward him.

"Doesn't scare me," replied Xander, raising his eyebrows at her flirtatiously. "Face it, Princess. You'll never get your way with me."

"Why you…" began Vida irritably as she jerked open the jeep door.

"What the…" started Xander in surprise as suddenly he found his head taken forcefully in both Vida's hands with her forehead pressed up against his.

Xander's eyes sprung open as he suddenly felt Vida's tongue slide into his mouth. She nibbled lightly as Xander's lower lip in a move that surprised the experienced kisser. Her lip-locking style was passionate and powerful, and Xander was pleasantly won over by how Vida tasted like bubblegum and diet cola. Grasping the back of her short black locks, Xander shocked himself when he found himself returning Vida's advances.

Yet Xander felt Vida drawing back the moment he started to sensually draw her lips harder against his own. He fought back the rage – but also – disappointment that coursed through is veins. _"How dare she kiss me?" _he fumed angrily to himself. _"Worse, how dare I want to kiss… HER?" _

Xander had always dated girls that modeled themselves after Marilyn Monroe, not Marilyn Manson. Yet all Xander at this moment found himself wanting to do was pull Vida through the door and throw himself down on top of her the back seat of the jeep. _"No!"_ thought Xander in a panic to himself. _"This can't be happening! I've got to get out of here!"_

"Uhhh, I'm going to get your jeep washed now like you wanted," mumbled Xander in a hurry as he slammed the car door shut and revved away down the road.

Vida smiled widely as he drove away. Apparently, Xander was the only one with the magic to someone under a spell.


End file.
